Karasu Tomari
{ {db-g7} } Karasu Tomari is a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and she works in the interrogation force outside the Hidden Leaf. She is 14 and is currently getting more information on the 'Root Background Karasu gave a whole new meaning to the word 'idiot' when she was little, always concentrating on anything but studying. Karasu was definitely not Einstein...but she was spunky... Karasu's mother, Kokoro Tomari, concentrated so much on grieving her husband and Kiken's sucess as a clan leader that she forgot Karasu's needs. Karasu's father stormed out of the house when Karasu was 6 years old, Karasu was scarred with memories with her father and mother fighting when she was little, but every time she thought about her father, she would slowly forget his face. Karasu's academy life was spent doing supplementary classes with Arisu. Karasu was always late for class, due to Kakashi Hatake's influence, which she entirely blamed on her older brother. Karasu got low grades at the academy...the teachers even thought that there was no hope for her. Her mother forced her into training, and that gave Karasu a slim chance of graduating. At parent teacher interviews at the Academy, teachers always commented that Karasu had heap of potential, but just needed to use it. Karasu lived on a farm, the Tomari clan was partially responsible for the Hidden Leaf Village's resources, so they had to work hard. Kiken and Kohaku, Karasu's older brothers would always be busy with the animals, including Bajiru (Karasu's Irish Setter) that they would always run around the place like chickens without heads. Karasu was in the middle of the social ladder, not popular and not a loser....just floating in the middle...she was normal, which made her unknown...this made her mother uncomfortable, so she would take drastic measures, like trying to dye a red streak in Karasu's hair to make her more noticable. Karasu didn't like her mother's attitude and her high expectations...but she couldn't do anything about it...so she just went with the flow. The Uchiha Clan Massacare devastated Karasu, because her best friend Arisu was one of the many victims of the massacare, Karasu would become uncomfortable if anyone mentioned it and teased Sasuke to get rid of the feeling of losing Arisu. Karasu graduated from the academy, her marks had improved ever since her training regime and she ended up to be really proud, her mother was dumbfounded, because she had no idea that Karasu had the intelligence to make it out of the academy, but her friendship with Arisu even remained through death, Arisu was the person that kept her going. Karasu became a part of Team Bajiru (Karasu begged and pleaded for her Team to be named after her beloved puppy...She finally broke her senei's will by throwing a tantrum) She was in Team Bajiru with her quiet sly friend Ryuzaki Tenshi and their worst nightmare, Matsuda Kumori. Personality Everytime you see Karasu, you see a lollipop stuffed in her mouth, and on special days, you see two lollipop sicks shooting out of her mouth, Karasu can't get enough of sweets, but that dosen't mean that she is an easy person to deal with. Karasu can be impossible to convince and has a grudge that even the people you trust can tell lies. Karasu is a girl who bottles up her feelings all day by being a teasing, michievous person...she only shows her true self to Ryuzaki and Naruto. In battle, Karasu can sometimes be grusome and overbearing, but she is usually calm and serene during battle, showing no interest in her victim/opponent. Karasu only becomes emotional during battle when she is desperate or if something she cares about is at stake, like her family. Karasu's attitude instantly changes when she is around Sasuke, by being more severe in her comments, and trying to reflect Sasuke's stubborn attitude. Karasu has a tendency to be purposely rude to Sasuke...Karasu aims to get a reaction out of Sasuke, always praying for him to break someday...and she is still trying. She always tries to ignite an arguement or make an excuse to try and fight Sasuke...she actually said that the pursuit after Sasuke could be her chance to finally bash the daylights outta him. Karasu can be a revenge - freak sometimes, disregarding Kazumi's warnings and pleads to get Karasu out of trouble. Karasu has a huge impact on Academy students, one student named Kanae Yuriko even copied Karasu's red streak in her hair. Appearance Karasu has shoulder length black hair, with a red streak at the back of it, which she tries to get rid of in shippuden, but fails when she dresses up as Karin from Team Hebi. In part one, Karasu wasn't the most prettiest girl in the Naruto series, and she still isn't...Karasu had blue - ish purplely bruises and scabs on her legs and arms from previous battles...During the time skip, Karasu asks for Sakura to get rid of these scars, and Sakura suceeded. Karasu wore the ordanary ninja shoes with black socks which cover her calves, her knees are bare, she wears shorts which she wraps around with bandaids, she has a brownish green skirt, above it is her blue ninja headband...Karasu has two pink strings with two golden bells that secure the purple cloth that covers her waist. Karasu wears a blue shirt with a fish net underneath. Karasu wears black gloves, during battle she wears two tiger claws. Karasu wears her Kitsune mask before during the time Sasuke was in the Hidden Leaf. Karasu has charcoal black eyes which are shaped like Sakura's, but in Shippuden her eye shape changes dramatically, due to her loathing of her unknown father and Kiken. In shippuden Karasu wears a pinkish purplish top wit black buttons and the Tomari clan symbol printed on it. She wears blueish purple gloves with arm protectors with the hidden leaf village symbol on the metal parts of the glove. Karasu also wears a red blue and purple skirt printed with a flame. Karasu wears three silent bells in her hair for jutsu casting and for last minute chakra supply. She wears white cotton boots and wears purple nailpolish on her fingernails and black nailpolish on her toenails. Karasu is known to wear a bit of makeup, her lime green eye shadow appears in both pre shippuden and shippuden..Karasu mum wanted Karasu to wear such a colour of makeup to make Karasu stand out some more. Karasu has various tattoos, burns and birthmarks. One of her birthmarks are underneath her right eye, when Karasu was trying to find Sasuke, Naruto in his four tailed state and Orochimaru started fighting, Karasu was just passing by to go to the Hidden Sound to 'say hello' when Naruto swung at her, giving her a permament burn on her right leg. Karasu has a tattoo of the clan symbol on her upper back, then on her lower back a tattoo spelling 'Crowbar' Karasu's appearance changes as the story goes on, Karasu was planning to get rid of her red streak, but she kept it to remember her mother. Abilites Karasu was not a strong ninja when she was younger. Karasu was known as the 'long range attacker' in Team Bajiru. Karasu was an expert at speedy attacks since the begginning and had a lot of experience with weapons. In Team Bajiru, Ryuzaki was on the frontlines, since he could use his water techniques to block attacks, Matsuda was always behind Ryuzaki since he was the medical ninja of the group, and Karasu was at the back, using her genjutsu to the peak of her ability. Karasu wasn't that much of a close range fighter, which rendered her kekkei genkai USELESS. Karasu would only keep as far away from the opponent as possible, making one on one attacks a nightmare for Karasu. In the middle of the Naruto series, Karasu witnesses the range of swords, Karasu becomes interested in swordsmanship and starts practising with her mother on sword techniques. Karasu had a low stamina, so it would be hard to travel long distances with a huge sword on her back, so Karasu's sword became a weapon summoning. During the time skip, Karasu's abilites had dramatically changed, Karasu had gained enough strength to carry a heavy sword for long distances and her physical abilites changed a lot. Karasu was no longer limpy and she actually looked for any opportunity to get up close to the opponent. Karasu excelled at ninjutsu and genjutsu and was now considerably powerful. Karasu apparently has a summoning jutsu which goes by the name of 'Karasu Tengu' but Karasu never uses him. Karasu Tengu was only seen once and is described to be a crow with a heap of samurai armor and a sheild with a huge sword, Karasu Tengu is roughly the size of Manda...but he is really slow. Kekkei Genkai - Kuro Sunadokei or "Black Hourglass" Karasu has a powerful kekkei genkai, in part one it is only seen twice, once in the battle against Itachi Uchiha and another during the Sasuke retrival arc. Karasu rendered her kekkei genkai useless because you needed to be an up - close fighter in order to get the best of it. The Kuro Sunadokei is a blood red colour, it has no nessasary markings like the Sharingan. It is used to rebuttle an attack, say if Sasuke Uchiha for example, comes with a Chidori,when Karasu activates her Kuro Sunadokei, she can grab some chakra from Sasuke's chidori and use it against him. But when it is used at its peak it is called Kyukyoku no Sunadokei. "Ultimate Hourglass" Karasu can then use attacks only a Tomari Ninja can use, like "Dark Abyss (Kurai Shin'en)" or "Still Doll (Soredemo ningyo)" Part I Karasu graduated out of the academy with the standard grauduating marks that a kid should have in order to be a ninja. Karasu was put into Team Bajiru with Ryuzaki Tenshi and Matsuda Kumori and their Sensei Hotaru Kikiyo, their first mission was written down in Hotaru's Diary, Hotaru described it as a 'nightmare' and 'hell on earth' because it was. Karasu's team got the wrong mission, so they wandered into the Hidden Sound Village to receive information on Orochimaru, when they were supposed to save a cat from a tree. As soon as team Bajiru got to the Hidden Sound village, they were notified and were sent back immeidately to carry out their original mission...which left Matsuda with a lot of scars. Team Bajiru then had a chance to get to know eachother, Ryuzaki was trying not to get involved, while Matsuda was trying to copy the personaility of Sasuke to impress Karasu...which resulted in catastophic anger. Blood in the Snow Arc Team Bajiru had a last minute mission from the Hokage, they had to go to the Land Hidden in the Snow for a mission to get information on an upcoming attack that was going to be directed at a small village. Karasu showed her TRUE colours during that mission. Ryuzaki, Karasu and Matsuda got lost while on a hike during the mission, there was no food avaiable, Karasu risked her life to give Matsuda and Ryuzaki something to keep them going. Karasu gave her blood to Ryuzaki, Matsuda said that he was not going to drink his best friend's blood to survive, so Karasu tried to find something. Ryuzaki was close to fainting because of the cold and Matsuda was trying to keep his team mates warm. Matsuda set up a camp while Karasu comforted Ryuzaki. The team was found 14 hours later, Matsuda was holding a blood scarce Karasu and a feverish Ryuzaki. When the team got to the village, Ryuzaki promised Karasu that he was going to give her blood back to her somehow. Karasu and her team recovered quickly from the shock and managed to get some information on the attack, and managed to stop it....lets just say it was a long ride home. Chuunin Exams The team passed their first mission, but ended up with sneezes and continuous coughing. When the tired team got back to Hidden Leaf Village, the Chuunin Exams were staring at the kids in the eye. Karasu and her team had to recover quickly, because they had tough competition. The exam was a living hell for Karasu she stared at the sheet with awe, while Ryuzaki was secretly praying that Karasu could get to her inner smartness before it was too late. Karasu was two seats behind Naruto and Hinata...Karasu then used her Kuro Sunadokei...and pratically grabbed the answers off Hinata...and she didn't get caught...because she was wearing contacts. Then Ibiki Morino gave the tenth question...that was as easy as....well it was easy, all you had to do was stay put... The Second Test in the Chuunin Exams were hard for Karasu's Team, if it weren't for Matsuda forgetting where he put the scrolls, well, Team Bajiru would've been screwed. They entered the gate god - speed. Karasu bumped into a tree, Ryuzaki smirked and Matsuda went mental on the situation. Karasu's team had to face off Team 7 during the Exam...too bad Karasu fainted from a poison attack by Orochimaru...it might of been her chance to fight off Sasuke....*sad face* Karasu's Team went well in the Second Exam, Karasu got bashed up by Kin, but other than that she was ready to kick butt. The third exam was the hardest for Karasu. She was faced with the trouble of defeating Hato Tomari, her cousin. Karasu and Hato were the first up, so everyone, saw everything. Karasu and Hato traded blows and got personal in comments, and tried to agitate eachother, in the end, Karasu prevailed as the winner. Karasu is seen multiple times after the Chuunin Exams, but they are not major appearances. Sasuke Retrival Arc. Karasu noticed a change in Sasuke 2 weeks before he left...usually when Karasu said something mean to him, he'd just give some rude comment...but he was just sitting there and pretending Karasu didn't exist. Karasu tried to confront Sasuke...but he just said there was nothing wrong. Karasu was sleeping in because she was tired from one of her missions...Karasu was sleeping at her friend's place that was close to the Kohona Hospital. Karasu was woken up by a huge explosion...Karasu rushed outside and saw a huge dent in a water tank and Sakura screeching her lungs out...She saw a mean looking Sasuke standing on the roof shooting Naruto a death glare....Karasu thought it was just one of their stupid sparring matches, but it wasn't. The next day, Karasu asked Sakura where Sasuke was, Karasu had just finished writing a whole bunch of negative comments about Sasuke and was eager to use them on him....Sakura then explained that Sasuke was gone and Naruto was at the front gate of the village setting out to find him. Karasu ran to the gate and told Naruto that he'd better get Sasuke back, otherwise some iron fists will be waiting for him at home. Itachi vs. Karasu Karasu was trying to get some information on the akatsuki while making sure a kid named Chishiro was safe from harm, she was aided by Kazumi and Mui, Karasu sees Itachi outside the Akatsuki base and immeidiatly attacks not thinking about the situation she was in. Karasu got badly bashed up and hurt by Itachi, his fire jutsu burnt her hair short...Kazumi comes and saves Karasu while Mui uses her sound jutsu to fend off Itachi so her team could continue with the mission. Karasu is last seen leaving the Hidden Leaf Village with Anko Mitarashi to get started on her two year training period. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Karasu is still a part of team Bajiru, but it was renamed Team Ryukada (A mix of Ryuzaki, Karasu and Matsuda's names) Karasu was annoyed that the team was renamed but she kept it to herself. Karasu wasn't looking forward to meeting Naruto because she was personally afraid that her childish goofiness had not worn off. Naruto remarked that Karasu was just as cool as ever, but for some reason there was nothing "little sister" about her anymore. Karasu kept on blushing around Ryuzaki,Matsuda kept winking at Ryuzaki and telling him to "Go for it" Karasu noticed Matsuda's smirks and dirty looks and punched him in the face. Karasu was seen investigating the files that Sai was going to give to Orochimaru with a frown on her face. Rough night for Tomaris Arc There was a brutal attack and raid of the minor branch of the Tomari clan. She is seen with a Kohona flack jacket and her hiate on her forehead, evacuating the clan members to the Hidden Leaf Village Hospital. Tora became distressed about the raid and changed ever since that day. Karasu became angry and avengeful and said she wouldn't rest until she found the culprit. Minorites Riot Arc The minors of the Tomari clan suspected that Karasu's uncle and the the leader of the Tomari clan, Daizo Tomari had been leading a conspiracy against the lower branch of the Tomari clan. Daizo assures the minors that he had nothing to do with the attack on the minor's land, and that it must of been a securtiy breach. The minorites of the Tomari clan start to become restless and tense. They start a riot at the gates of the upper Tomari clans people. During this battle, half of the Tomari's population has moved to the Sound village, calling itself the Rouge Tomari. They are not against the Tomari, but they are not for them either. New Leader Arc Daizo is seen hanged out of the east riverside of Kohona, there are bloodstains all over him, the Rouge Tomari say they having nothing to do with it...Karasu suspects that Team Hebi was behind this attack...since there was no one willing to take the burden of being clan leader, Karasu is seen been honoured as the new clan leader of the Tomari. People start to worry, Karasu had just only turned 14 at the time, and many are not sure that a 14 year old girl should be leading a clan. 6 weeks of uninterupted training Arc Karasu and her mother agree that Karasu has to improve in strength in order to be a clan leader, Karasu's mother teaches her nitrogen techniques and lithium genjutsu, Karasu comes back to the hidden leaf village looking like a leader. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Karasu is seen at the Asuma Sarutobi's funeral standing between Shikamaru and Choji with her head held down. Later, she is seen at Ichiraku's treating Choji to some free ramen. She is then confronted by Matsuda who teases her about her and Choji, Karasu ignores him and goes home and watches television. Three- Tails Arc Karasu dosen't make that much of an appearance during this mission, but she is seen gathering files for Lady Tsuande and running around the Kohona Prision. Itachi Pursuit Arc No one wanted to tell Karasu about what happened with Itachi, when Karasu found out about what Itachi had done for Sasuke and the Hidden Leaf Village, she was outraged and needed to be kept in the Hidden Leaf Village so she could recover from the shock. Karasu is then seen outside the Hidden Leaf Gates preparing to follow Teams 7 and 8. She confronted Tobi, who kept on teasing her for liking Itachi, Karasu followed Hinata to see the remains of the battle, but was lead back by Naruto in tears. Invasion of Pain Arc Karasu is seen with a huge piece of rubble on her leg, without chakra or any form of strength, her clan members were evacuated by her to the Sand Village. Karasu is taken to the hospital and is treated. When she feels better she inspects the damage. After fighting Pain's Giant Centipede. Karasu is seen taking in villagers to the Interrogation office to get some information on Pain and Jiraya. Karasu is seen crying outside the Tomari gates and praying for Matsuda and Ryuzaki to be safe. She is woken up by Naruto who is battle scared, it'd turned out that she had fallen asleep on the ground, Sakura thought that she was dead. Kohona History Arc Karasu and her Team are sitting on the rubble of the bridge that they used to hang around. Matsuda had a tradition in his family to collect bird footprints, Karasu and her team got the last footprint, Karasu Tengu. The team split up into three, Ryuzaki got attacked by the Tengu and Karasu and Matsuda saved him. Karasu tengu and Karasu then signed a summoning contract and Karasu Tengu became Karasu's summoning animal. Matsuda says everytime Karasu summons Tengu, it reminds him of the battle to save Ryuzaki, and the team needed eachother to survive. Karasu and Hato go on a mission together and fight along the way, they have to go to a presumably haunted castle, Hato set up paper bombs to blow up the entrance, Karasu shoves Hato and goes through the gate, Karasu and Hato think they see the ghost and scream, Lady Tsuande said this was a challange to see how these two would work together....it failed. Five Kage Summit Arc Category:DRAFT